Everybody Hates Gems
by chachingmel123
Summary: Ronaldo always know he was destined for greatness, but when that greatest is helping to lead an army against all Gem kind. Ronaldo has to choose between sticking to his humanity or betraying the one person who believed in him.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ronaldo always know that he was destined for greatness, but when that greatest is helping to lead an army against all Gem kind. Ronaldo has to choose with sticking to his humanity or betraying the one person who believed in him.

I do onto own Steven Universe.

Enjoy!

"Done!" Ronaldo said, he had just finished updating his blog on the latest in beach city.

 **Who was he kidding?**

He know full well that nobody watched his blog's except for Steven, even when he had actual proof of the weirdness that goes on in Beach City, through video footage. You would think the government would have at least sent somebody to check up this city by now.

But nobody cares.

Nobody took him seriously.

After being dumped by the only girl he would ever get, due to a restaurant war, he pretty much had nothing to do in his life.

He was the crazy theory guy and that was all he was.

We'll, it was still a lot better than being another fry boy at his family fry shop.

Sometimes he wondered what the point was?

He would never be taken seriously.

He felt like the whole town was laughing behind him back whenever he walked the street's.

He just wanted to be special.

Was that too much to ask?

 **Gas began to fill into his room.**

Eh?

Was the world tipping?

Ronaldo suddenly felt light headed and his eyes began to blur.

When he blocked out, black figures with long neck's rushing into the room and grabbed his unconscious body before dragging him away.

Time seemed to be stopped still and only those figures could move through it freely.

When Ronald came to, he found himself unable to move and hovering in mid-air.

"The human is awake?" Said, a voice with a hiss.

"At last, we meet him face to face." Said, another voice with a hiss.

Ronald was suddenly very much aware of the countless pair of yellow eyes, staring down at him.

There were three pairs that really stood out to him, because of their size and each pair of eyes was a different colour.

The one in the middle was purple.

The one on the left was blue.

And the one on the right was pink.

An ordinary person would be absolutely terrified by the situation they were in but he smiled.

He had been kidnapped!

"I can't wait to post this on my blog!" He said, "So I am worth of kidnapping, after all! I can't wait to tell Steven!"

Damn he wished he had his camera with him.

"Ronaldo Fryman. I think it's time we introduce ourselves to you" Said, the eyes in front of him. "We are Xowandsdhjsf. But in Earth language we are called Snake people"

Snake people?

Ronaldo eyes were wide before they started sparkled.

Snake people!

They existed!

"I KNOW IT!" Ronaldo yelled, before saying "All those people who doubted me, can go and suck it! I was right all along!" Then he said. "Wait. I have so many questions for you all! When did you start controlling Earth? Have you ever interacted with a Crystal Gem?"

However, he had no idea the reaction he would get in the room.

"C-CRYSTAL GEM!? WHERE!" One voice shrieking, Ronaldo was shocked when saw the clear fear from panicaked voice.

They all acted like the Crystal Gems would come and attack them at any minute.

The large snake people had to comfort the little one's who was reeling from trauma.

"For future reference. Let's just called the Gem's, 'Them', Ronaldo." The voice beside him said, confusing him. "We have been watching you for a long time, Ronaldo. Life hasn't been fair to you has it? You are one of the few who refused to stay ordinary and yet, despite those around you, you keep going. Admirable but we have seen through the mask you put on every day, we know your cracking. The thought about ending it all has crossed you mind more than once, hasn't it?"

Making Ronaldo shocked.

He was speechless.

"W-What are you talking about?" He said, laughing while sweat dropped from his forehead.

"We Snake people can read people's minds so we know, all too well, the persona you portray." The voice said, "Nobody in that town or even your own family knows how your breaking on the inside. Do they?"

The voice on his left then said. "Your own best friend abandoned you and betrayed you because he cared about his looks more than your friendship. Now, years later, he acts like you were never friends in the first place. He call's you a weirdo, a freak. Now he's in space and on the adventure of a life time, that you would have at least wanted to be kept updated on. But this is not happening. There is not even an apology. Even after all these years, it's still hurts you and you act like you have standards when you really don't. Why else would you consider a 14-year-old boy as your true friend?"

The voice was sharp because it was full of truth.

No matter how much, he put up a front and told himself it didn't hurt, it still hurt.

His first ever friend was willing to become a complete ass, that only cared about his look's, rather than the person who was friends with him just for who he is.

Well, Lars decision backfire on him because he was so unpleasant and not even the people he wanted to hang out with, avoided him.

It didn't get better until a 14-year-old boy actually step in, years later.

And what really drove the hurt home was finding out Lars was in space, on an adventure he would have left his family for in a heartbeat, but Lars did not even ask about him, no matter how much Steven tried to insist he did.

"Then there is your friend Steven Universe" Said, the voice to his right.

"What about Steven!?" Ronaldo said, "He is the purest guy I know."

"That is true." The voice in the middle finished. "However, even you should have noticed that Steven Universe is no longer that boy you first made friends with. His maturing and the experience's, he chose to face by rushing after his mother, is what is going to make him leave you eventually as well. Eventually he won't have time for you or your theories. It's happening right now isn't it."

"Shut up!" Ronaldo said, his face was pale.

"We only speak the truth" Said, the voice from his left. "Your demons is what is holding you back from achieving your desired greatness. You may not have Steven Universe level of adventures every day but who in Beach city other then you has the mind to think outside the box's?'

He was stunned.

"You want my mind?" Ronaldo said.

"We want your **potential** " Said, the voice in front of him. "Unlike those around you, we see what you can be, but your environment crushes it. If you were to leave Beach City tomorrow, who other than Steven Universe would mind that you were gone?"

The question had left him stumped.

Yes, if he had left Beach City, who would actually want him to come back other than Steven Universe?

He was not delusional enough to not notice that the gems groaned every time they saw him.

"And it's not like you have anything else to do" Said, the voice on his left. "Wasn't it because of Steven that you were dumped by the only women, who in the whole city, loved your supernatural side? He like the rest did not believe you and didn't take into an account the possibility that you did actually have a girlfriend. There was no apology for ruining you love life. If anybody had even an ounce of respect for you, they would have changed the plan in case you were telling the truth. But instead of saying no you want along with it because you were starving to be included in something even if the people in the room don't want you there"

Making Ronaldo mind want blank.

"However, we want you" Said, the voice to his right. "We are willing to give you the status of a general amongst our kind."

"Wait. General!?" He said, "You're going to war!?"

He was willing to ignore the blows that managed to get through his mask.

But they wanted him to be a badass general!?

Who were they fighting!

"You pick up quick human." Said, the voice in front. "Our target is Homeward, the home of 'Them'."

And Ronaldo was shocked when a hovering screen appeared before him showing homeword that was run by people who looked like the Crystal Gem's, in fact there was even footage of the crystal gems!

"Wait. Why do the people in this clip, look like the Crystal Gem's?" Ronaldo said, getting whimpers and cries of fear from the little ones.

"It's because they are just as guilty for the crime against our people!" Said, all three large voices.

"What?" Ronaldo said, "But they are nice people!"

" **They are the lesser evil. It doesn't make them nice**." Said, the voice in the middle. "Before they arrived on this planet. They were just like every other Gem. They obeyed orders and were only loyal to the Diamonds. The same people who destroyed countless races including our own so that they can pollute it with their kind."

Then Ronaldo was stunned to be shown a beautiful image of a planet but then he was shown the footage that managed to be captured and retrieved, from one of the Dimond's squad.

He was stunned to see the chaos and pure fear that was on the screen from the people who lived there, he could feel their desperation and confusion as they were killed one by one or captured.

The once beautiful planet had turned into something cool looking but he could tell that the planet was dead, the inhabitancies were no more.

"Our species were lucky enough to escape with so many" Said, the voice in the middle. "But our friends, family and homes are gone. And It's not just us. The Diamond's are famous for finding a planet and polluting it to create more soldiers. They don't care if it's right or wrong or who could be on that planet. To them the galaxy is their playground and we should all bend over and die because they say so"

"But what about the Crystal Gems?" Ronaldo said, "Steven told me that the Crystal Gems were trying to protect Earth"

"However, did he ever tell you who is mother actually is?" Said, the voice to the left, stunning him. "Steven only just found out recently. The person who turned on her own kind and gathered a group to protect the Earth was none other than a Diamond. Pink Dimond"

Then Ronaldo saw the image of clip of Perl and Steven Mother and saw how she transformed into Pink Dimond.

All that destruction was because of Steven's mother.

"The rebellion was nothing more than a ruse" Said, the voice. "It was made by a diamonde who did not want to be a diamond. She wanted something fun to do and forced her Perl to play along. And her chess pieces were 'them', the ones who weren't perfect and she used her charm to get them on her side. They were fight each other for a Diamonds amusement. The reason why she became a part of Steven was that she couldn't face the consciences of her actions."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ronaldo said, "Steven mother protected this Earth. And the Crystal Gems are good"

"Then what makes Earth special?" Said, the voice in the middle.

Making Ronaldo was once again stunned.

"Is it the environment?" Said, the voice in the middle. "There are hundreds that they have destroyed who looked just like Earth and yet nobody rose up for the planet. Is it the people? There are worlds who have people, who are exactly the same and who believe killing is wrong and yet, they never listened. Countless people lives were destroyed for even trying to reason with them. And then suddenly they get to Earth wanting to suck it dry just like every other planet, but then suddenly grow a heart? They suddenly decide that it deserves to live while they gave everybody else the **death sentence**?"

And Ronaldo could not say anything.

"There are races other than us, here. We have each lost so much to that races and the fact that a few of them suddenly think they have even the right to protect a single planet, is insulting" Said, the voice, and the little ones gave hisses in agreement. "Steven Universe shears the sins of his mother willingly, but yet in all the times we have watching him. He never talked about having 'them' stop attacking anywhere that wasn't planet Earth. He wants to take on his mother's sin's and save 'them'. But he never once thought about how the rest of the galaxy wants 'them' to destroy themselves from inside out. In the eyes of the Galaxy he isn't a Hero but a Traitor. Can you take our hate? Can he!?"

And Ronaldo could not speak.

He didn't have the full story until now.

He never realised that the people he thought as cool and wanted to be like, had so much hatred directed towards them.

If Steven where to stand before all of these eyes and tell them that some of the gems were good and that they needed to be healed...

If he were to be in the audience, having lost his whole family and his planet to the gem's, and suddenly a person showed up wanting to help the very people who ruined his life...

Steven Universe did not just need to heal Gem's.

He needed to heal the very hatred the Galaxy had for the Gem's.

To know that Steven own life was a tool to somebody who was dead, was beyond insulting.

"The Gems ran us out of our galaxy and filled each one our world with so much blood" The voice said, "Earth may be saved but the galaxy is doomed. The Gems are never satisfied with what they have and will continue to grow. They will kill other Galaxy's until everybody but them and Earth are dead. And what about after Steven dies? What's to stop them from backing off on their word after his death? After all, Steven isn't immortal like them"

The voice was right.

Even if Steven got them to listen...they could easily wait until he kicks the bucket before attacking Earth and killing it.

There was no guarantee they would keep their world.

"That's why ever Gem needs to die. We are prepared to go to War however we need a General who can do what needs to be done as well" The voice on his right side. "We will give you training and teach you how to use our technology"

And Ronaldo couldn't believe he was considering it.

But he could tell by the hatred in the room, there was indeed a war coming that was much bigger than what the Crystal Gems could ever handle and when that time comes, he would definitely be in a hostage situation constantly because he was human with no special powers or ability.

And then he remembered his terrible life back on beach city.

Was he willing to abandon his Humanity to become something else?

Was his ambition bigger than his Humanity?

 _He would have to think long and hard._

And scene!

Next chapter (or not) Ronaldo is back home and tells everybody that he was kidnapped and the aliens who kidnapped him want him as their general. Unfortunately, nobody believes him not even Garnet and Steven, because the probability is so low that it's not even on her radar. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Update: 9/9/2018

I do not own Steven Universe.

Enjoy!

Ronalnado suddenly woke up to his alarm.

Wait.

Woke up!?

Was that a dream!?

He got up, only for his hand to touch something metal.

It was a phone he know he had never seen before and scrolling through it, he found that it only had one contact.

Snake People.

They were real.

THE DREAM HAD BEEN REAL!

He jumped out the bed and ran out of his bedroom screaming. "SNAKE PEOPLE ARE REAL! SNAKE PEOPLE ARE REAL!"

If there was anybody half-awake or still asleep, they were awake now.

He rushed down stairs where he found Peedee pouring himself a bowl of cereal and his dad, about to go out, to open the shop.

His father really loved that shop and would open it, even if they had to wait for hours before their first customers came through the door.

"SNAKE PEOPLE ARE REAL!" He yelled, startling them both.

Peedee groaned.

"Look" Ronaldo said, showing them the phone that had one phone number display on the screen. "I just woke up with this phone beside my bed and the only contact it has, is addressed to 'Snake people'"

Both of them blinked.

"….Thats nice, Ronaldo" Peedee said, pouring some milk and picking up a spoon to eat.

Ronaldo was underwhelmed by his brother reaction but kept going.

"Last night after I finished updating my blog they kidnapped me!" He said, with sparkling eyes. "I don't know where I want but it was really dark. Suddenly there were dozens of eyes looking at me and they told me that there was a war coming. They want me to be a General in this war"

Both of them blinked again.

"Wait, we have a nest of Mice?" His father said. "I better call an exterminator."

"What? No!" He said, "I was kidnapped by 'Snake People' not 'Mice'. Mice don't talk or hiss."

"Dad, you better get a plumber as well, there may be a gas leakage in this house" Peedee said.

"Wait" Ronaldo said "You guys don't believe me? Even when I have proof?" He said while holding up the phone.

His father sighed and said. "Son, it's not that we don't believe you, but what about if somebody lost their phone and that number actually leads to a very important friend?"

And Ronaldo felt hurt.

He felt betrayed.

Sure, his theories never really want anywhere because he never had solid proof, it usually just ended up being Steven and the Crystal gem's.

But this time he know what he remembered was real.

"Fine. If you guys don't believe me than I'm going to get somebody who will" He said, rushing passed both of them.

"Ronaldo is getting weirder every day" Peedee said.

And His father silently agreed with him although he wouldn't voice it out loud.

Ch 2: Slipping Humanity

Ronaldo rushed all the way to Steven's house, if there was anybody in town who would believe him, it was Steven.

He was hoping that the Crystal Gem's would help him out or better yet, ask him to be a spy or something.

He forced his way through the door, noticing it wasn't locked only to find Steven on the floor in front of Perl with a broken expression.

"STEVEN!" Ronaldo yelled, startling the boy.

Steven looked terrible and Perl looked sorry.

Steven had just found out that his mother was Pink Dimond, all along.

Beside Steven was Amythesist and Garnet, who would have found out who Steven's mother actually was if had not burst through the door a second before.

"STEVEN, YESTERDAY. I WAS KIDNAPPED!" Ronaldo said, making them all look at him blankly. "I was kidnapped by Snake people, they are real and I have proof!"

He then held up the phone that said the words 'Snake People' on the screen for a number.

"Apparently, they really hate Gems and they and some other races are going to attack them together." Ronaldo said, "And they want me to be one of their generals! So, should I spy on them for you?"

Silence.

They all looked at the phone and then at each other.

Ronaldo did not expect the laughter that he got next from the Crystal Gems.

"Who know that Curly could actually be funny!" Amythesist said.

Perl was trying to laugh politely.

"You guys don't believe me?" He said.

"Well, it's not that we don't believe you but I've got future vision and the possibility that you were actually taken by Snake people is so low that I haven't even glanced at it" Garnet said. "It simply impossible."

"You're still going on about Snake people?" Perl said, "It's most likely us, again" what he was saying really cut off the emotional air in the room.

"Steven?" Ronaldo said, making the boy sweat. "You believe me, don't you?"

Steven was silent.

"S-Steven?" He said.

"I think Perl is right" Steven said, as the whole room want deafly silent. "Usually when you find something unusual, it is connected to us." before saying "Ronaldo, I really don't have time for your theories right now. I just found out something big."

However, he did not expect Ronaldo reaction.

"THEORIES!" He yelled, startling all of them. "Yes, I admit that a lot of my theories have to do with you guy's. But who can blame me? I'm rarely clued into whats happening with you and the crystal gems!"

Emotions were running high because of the revelation for Steven.

"WELL, I DON"T WANT YOU TO BE A CRYSTAL GEM!" Steven yelled, taking them all back. "Why is it that out of all the people in beach city. I have to report back to you!? Or that you refuse to be normal!"

Silence.

Then Steven realized what he just said.

"So, Steven Universe...you finally reveal your true colours." Ronaldo said, making him cringe, before he said. "We'll what's wrong with trying to spice up your life? Do you know what it's like to be forced to work at your dad's fry shop every day for years?"

Steven was stunned.

"I work late hours every single day, just for the day I dread that my father hands over a business that is only busy at summer time!" Ronaldo said, "Other than that, it's a ghost town. Do you know what it's like to stay behind a kitchen and smell grease and fries every single day for years? Not even Peedee likes working there!"

Everybody was stunned.

"Everybody here wants to be something, Steven. But very few people actually have the courage to try and be that something" Ronaldo said. "But you wouldn't know, what it feels like because your Steven Universe, a boy not weighed down by his father expectations of him and has three amazing magical guardians who takes you on magical adventures. You even have a pink lion who teleports you to anywhere you want to go! You have no idea what it's like to be a normal person in this town!"

Everybody was quiet.

"We'll, here's a hint for you, Steven." Ronaldo said, "I'm a guy who wants to have a life that I can be proud of but guess what? Life is terrible. I'm a joke of this town. My own best friend cared more about how other's perceived him then actual friendship. And where is he now? He's out in space suddenly pretending he's not a jackass! At least I have a girlfriend. Oh. Wait. I don't. We broke up and do you know why? Nobody in this town didn't believe me and forced me to go along with their stupid plan! But when everybody found out I was telling the truth, did I get an ounce of apology? No, I did not!"

Nobody could say anything.

"But you know what Steven At least I have one thing in my life that I know is better than yours. And that's my own mother!" He said, shocking the whole room. "At least I can proudly say that my own mother wasn't a Diamond who made a war just to protect the Earth. Or wait, but did she really? Steven do you know what happens in War? People die. War kill's anything it touch's including the planet. But your mother wasn't even women enough to take responsibility for that because she made you! Her scapegoat! But it's amazing that you can still hold your head high and want to fix your mom's mistakes one by one, when you can't bring the dead back to life. But you know what Steven? That part of you that wants to help everybody is irritating. No wonder half the galaxy hates you!"

Then he turned around and walked out, leaving a stunned room.

"Wait. Did he just say Rose is a Diamond?" Said, the voice of Amythetist.

But Ronaldo did not care about the chaos he left behind.

He walked down the step's and kicked the sand.

He had to go to his dad's fry shop soon.

Wait.

He took out the phone from his pocket and dialled the only number on it.

"Hello?" Siad, the voice on the other end with a hiss.

"I'll do it" He said. "I'll be your general. Just let me say goodbye first"

"Very well. We will pick you up at 5 in the morning at the Pier." The voice said with a hiss as the line went dead.

And Ronaldo made his way back to his father fray shop only to be dumped with kitchen duty by his father and his little brother was at the ordering window again.

Another slow day.

"Dad" He said, as he dumped the fries into the fryer.

"Yes, son?" His father said.

"Tomorrow, morning, I'm leaving beach city" He said. "I'm going to be cool general for an alien race"

"…. that's nice son" His father aid, thinking not this again.

However, the man did not know that his son was hundred percent serious.

This would be his last precious moments with his son before his son turned into a complete stranger.

"Hey, Peedee" Ronaldo said.

"Yes?" Peedee said, turning around.

"Want to hang out tonight?" He said, the question shocked his little brother.

"What?" Peedee said.

"You know...I want to hang out with you. Do, what you want to do." He said, just sitting down and waiting for the fries to fry. "Let's watch a movie or play video games or something"

And Peedee looked at him with wide eyes and said. "Really?"

"Yeah" He said, making his brother smile.

Peede was glad that Ronaldo seemed to have toned down his 'finding the weird and unexplained' attitude for one night, although he had no idea why.

The shop closed at night after having a slow day and the Freyman family went home.

Peedee was surprised to find out that Ronaldo had actually been serious and both of them played a video game together.

There was no conspiracy.

There was no geek talk.

It was just him and his brother playing video's games and eating some snacks.

When was the last time, they actually spent time together like this?

Peedee couldn't even remember and when their father saw them, the man seemed stunned before letting them continue.

Their father thought, he would allow them to sleep in tomorrow.

Peedee after 3 hours got tired and Ronaldo said good night before making his way out of the room.

Peedee in years to come would engrave the last moments he had with his big brother and regret not saying anything to him as he disappeared around the corner.

Ronaldo walked into his room and began to pack his stuff.

At first, he thought he would pack his wallet but was Earth currency even needed?

It seemed stupid.

He then grabbed his clothes, got his secret stash of snacks, his tooth pastes and other toiletries.

"Ronaldo?" Said, the voice of his father.

Ronaldo turned around and realized he had been making quiet the noise.

"What are you doing?" His father said, sleepily.

"Just getting ready to leave Beach city" He said.

"That's nice. Bring me back something okay." His father said, through his half sleepy mind and walked back to his room.

Ronaldo shoved everything in his suitcase.

He then went to bed.

He only slept a few hours but he woke up pumped.

The moment he woke up, time stopped and Ronaldo made his way down the step's, he found the key and opened the door.

He didn't even know time stopped because of how quiet the city was this early in the morning, with only the Gem's walking around, because they did not sleep.

Ronaldo made his way to the Pier where two people were waiting.

"General. We are so glad that you could join us" said, the male on the left who had a hiss.

The other person eyes were frantically looking for any signs of anybody with a gem imbedded on their bodies.

Then they all got teleported away and time resumed itself.

He left Beach City for a better life.

And scene!

Next chapter, Steven tries to find Ronaldo to apologies only to find out from his brother that nobody has seen him in a few days, but nobody was alerted because his family think's he looking for weird stuff. Meanwhile Ronaldo gets settled into his new and more impressive life. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I decided to change this slightly because more episodes came out.

I do not own Steven Universe.

Enjoy!

"Steven, where are you going?" Asked Perl.

"I'm going to give an invite to Ronaldo," Steven said, walking out to the front door.

Then Steven remembered the last time he spoke with him and winced.

He was just too caught up with having Ruby and Sapphire split over the truth that his mother was a Diamond, that stuff like Ronaldo was pushed to the very back of his mind.

But now both Ruby and Sapphire were having a wedding, and he wanted the whole town to be there.

Steven walked to the Fry shop to find Peedee just opening the side of the Fryman shop.

"PEEDEE!" Steven said, getting the boy's attention.

"Oh, hi, Steven" Peedee said, "Coming to get your fry bits again?"

"Actually, I've come to invite you and your dad to a wedding," He said, surprising the boy who received Steven toddler like invite. "I've also come to give Ronaldo his invite."

That and to say sorry.

"Oh, Ronaldo?" Peedee said, "Nobody has seen him in days."

"What?" Steven said.

"But you know my brother," Peedee said, "He is most likely hooked on a theory, but he will come back eventually for food and stuff. If you want, I could give him the invite."

The lack of care that he and his father showed for the fact he was missing for a few days was alarming but this was Ronaldo and Steven would rather talk one on one with the young man, but he did not know when Ronaldo would be home and he might even miss the wedding planning.

"Okay, well than, please give him this" Steven said, giving Peedee the invite.

Than Steven left.

Neither of them would have guessed what he was doing right now.

Ch 3: No longer a normal person.

#Several days before#

The teleportation ended and Ronaldo jaw dropped at the sight of a large city, that was bright with lights and activity, the being's he saw did not look human at all.

All the people who were forced to flee their homes because of the Gems had come here or someplace similar and built a life for themselves even if it was one of pain.

"Please, follow us, General," Said, the snake person beside him.

He picked up his suitcase and followed them both while taking in the scenery; it was the first time he had seen an Alien city, unlike Steven who went to amazing places all the time to the point he barely blinked at the scenery, it was specular for him.

They walked to a landing, and a holographic screen appeared.

"WOAH!" He suddenly.

He watched as one snake person imputed a location in and they began to teleport.

Thankfully, the ride was short because he would no doubt be enjoying the ride far too much to the point he would embarrass himself.

He found himself in a corridor that could easily be mistaken as a nice hotel on earth, except there were clearly none humans in it and they were wearing amour, the doors were like the kind you find in a mid-evil castle.

They came to a certain door which had a finger print scanner next to it.

"General, we need you hand" Said, the snake person.

"What really?" He said, before practically shoving his way to the scanner much to their surprise because he was so eager.

It was the first time; he had come in contact with the technology, he had only dreamt of this, so he was a lot more eustatic than they were prepared for.

The scanner scanned his hand in and the split open the door.

He walked in and was amazed by the giant massive room that was lined with cool weapons he had never seen before.

In a corner was a mini gym with a punching bag and weights.

Other than that, the place looked like any other bedroom, a really good earth bedroom.

And that's when he saw the incredibly view he had to his right.

The beautiful city was in full view.

To think that one day, the Gems destroyed countless beautiful places just like this one already.

"This room will give you anything you want as long as you wish for it," said, the snake person beside him. "The Leaders are given you today to get yourself comfortable. However, tomorrow morning somebody will come and brief you on your schedule."

Then they both left him, and the door closed behind them.

"Where's the closet?" He said, he didn't see anything, and then a doorway materialised itself in front of him which made him say. "Cool"

He opened the door and saw inside was a walk-in closet, but the racks weren't empty, more than half of it was filled with a cool army-like clothes that were somehow his size and cool looking boots that were also somehow his size.

It was no surprise that he practically ripped his clothes off and tried on the new clothes instantly, the moment the clothes were on him the inner technology within started glowing and he heard.

"Good day, General Ronaldo Freyman" Said, the suit.

"Okay, this is the coolest day of my life," He said, if he walked through the town in this, there is no way people wouldn't take him seriously.

He could imagine it now.

A crowd would gather around him, and somehow Lazar's would be there.

The space captain would exclaim how cool he was.

His father and little brother would show up and apologise for ever doubting him, and then Steven and the crystal gems would show up, all shocked and awed by his coolness.

Telling him, they were sorry and begged him to be a Crystal Gem as well.

However, when he truly thought about it, there was no person in Beach City who made him want to go back to that place.

A place where he was nothing but the guy who had theories and stuck with a future, he did not even want.

He leaned on the window and looked through it.

He was looking at a whole entire world that was expecting greatness from him and did not see him as a joke.

He can start over and finally be somebody.

He could make friends with people who actually cared what he thought.

"I'm hungry," He said, suddenly a hot dog appeared in his hand.

This room was awesome.

And unlike Rose's room, everything didn't just turn into smoke. However, it didn't have the same impact it had if the real thing entered his body.

He took a bite of it, and it tastes good, but it felt like he was consuming air.

"I wonder if there is a television in here," He said.

The moment he said that a giant flat screen appeared in his room and it turned on to reveal a snake female in a suit.

"Today in Galaxy 21B, the Army secured a new General by the name of Ronaldo Freyman" Said, the woman and Ronaldo immediately sat down on the bed instantly and blinked when he saw himself teleported into the city with two new snake people. "General Freyman is from the planet Earth which is currently under siege by the villainous Gems."

The footage that was shown lumped the Crystal Gems with the rest of the Gems who wanted to turn Earth into a giant Kindergarten.

"Huh?" Ronaldo said, but then he thought about the absolute hatred that must have swarming this Galaxy, from those who lost their homes and life to the Gems.

Nobody was going to believe that suddenly a small group of them had a change of heart and decided to protect a planet because 'all life deserves to be protected'.

But still, he didn't personally hate the Crystal Gems or Steven.

If he were to describe it, it would be indifference now.

Ronaldo got out his suitcase that he packed full of his stuff and began to turn the room into his conspiracy room.

So many of his theories that were laughed at exactly proved to be right.

While he set up, he asked the room for food and a bathroom which was provided for him.

Somewhere in between, he fell asleep and woke up to the sound of a holographic screen screaming into his ears.

"GENERAL FRYMAN! ARE YOU UP!? WE'RE 20 MINUTES BEHIND SCHEDUAL!" Said the female voice as he sat up with sleepy eyes and drool coming out his mouth.

"Huh?" He said.

"General Fryman. Please let me in so that we can discuss your schedule" Said, the voice.

'E-Er, sure" Ronaldo said, before saying. "Open door."

And in came a woman who reminded him a butterfly but could walk and had silver hair.

"General Fryman. You are very lucky that your first activity of the day isn't to attend a meeting" She said, as he sat up and slowly remembered where he was. "Your first activity of the day is Diplomatic languages; the Gems only speak one language while we speak multiple it comes in handy when we want to deliver secret messages."

"O-Oh, okay," He said, "Can at least shower and brush my teeth?" he should have asked the room for an alarm clock.

"You may," She said, and then the door opened up, and he entered and saw it was a normal bathroom and did his daily route.

When he was out, he was wrapped in a bath towel and went to the closet to get himself a fresh pair of military clothes.

"Now, you look more acceptable," She said, nodding to his clean-shaven look.

He then followed her out of the room.

"After the Diplomatic languages, we have exactly 15 minutes to get to the Army class training ground." She said, "This should take you all the way to Lunchtime. For your species, I have noted that you do need to eat every couple of hours or enter the 'starvations' phase which means you'll be too weak to do anything."

Then they walked onto a diamond pad that lit up when they stepped on it, a hovering screen opened up full of characters he could not read, and they were teleported to another part of the city.

"WOAH!" Ronaldo said, as he got a look at hovering vehicles flying by, the path in front was like a crystal, surrounding him were creatures that wear simplistic uniforms and in front of him was a tall and crystallised building.

"Isn't that General Frayman?" Somebody said.

"It really is him," Said, another person.

Ronaldo was beyond surprised as he saw people staring at him and whispering about him, he had never been famous before in his life.

"Come, General," Said, a woman voice.

"Oh, right," he said, following her to the building where they teleported inside, and Ronaldo was met with stern faces in the grade of armour he wore.

"We are so sorry for being so late" Said, the butterfly woman. "General Frayman was...ur."

"I was just revising everything I know about the Gems," Ronaldo said, coming to her rescue.

"Is that so?" Said, the instructor's voice, before saying. "Sit down, and we can continue the class."

Ronaldo sat down at long table and immediately noticed something weird about the room, there were transmitters within it.

They were all pointing inside the room.

"For General Frayman, since he is new" Said, the man. "I will explain this room to him. The transmitter's in this room, slowly transmit thousands of languages inside your brain. They are slow because your brain needs time to sort it all out and having to transmit all at once, will save time for those whose life spans were nowhere near as the army would like."

Meaning it would be impossible for Ronaldo to learn one at a time, because of his life-span.

"However, to help with the lifespan, problem. There is a pill at your desk." Said, the man and Ronaldo looked in front of him to find a green pill. "The army is well aware that losing a general due to old age during a crucial part of the war, can create chaos in the ranks. So, these pills were created. Each pill can add 20 years to a person life, and you'll be expected to take this when you're not on the battlefield."

"What? REALLY!?" Ronaldo yelled.

Everybody turned to stare at him.

"I-I'm mean. On my planet this would be a major scientific breakthrough" Ronaldo said. "I can't help but be sceptical."

"The technology was based on the DNA of the Gems," Said, the man and Ronaldo got the horrible feeling that a Gem was dragged away and sliced open to make this pill.

The Gems could live for thousands of years after all, and they were up against that.

Ronaldo looked at the pill before picking it up.

Would this be eating a part of a Gem?

We'll; he wasn't really above this.

He opened his mouth and swallowed it.

Suddenly he felt his body burst with explosive energy.

He hadn't felt this good in years.

And scene!

Next chapter, Ronaldo is in training when an emergency meeting is called about the sudden appearance of Yellow and Blue diamond on Earth. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Steven Universe.

Enjoy!

"YOU NOW HAVE 5 SECONDS LEFT!" Said, a woman who could have easily be mistaken for a Gem if not for the fact that there was no Gem on her. "REMEBER! ANYTHING YOU BUILD, YOU WILL FIGHT WITH!"

Those who she addressed were a group of 15 people, including one Ronaldo Fryman in the crowd as he tried to assemble a weapon out of what was placed on the table in front of him, in under a minute.

There are many benefits to doing this and Ronaldo was still wrapped in the coolness of it all.

"YOUR TIME IS UP!" Said, the woman.

They stopped moving; three people weapons crumbled instantly due to not having enough time to bolt it all down.

The woman looked through the rows, most of it was the same genetic looking gun or blaster, but when she got to Ronaldo, she had to raise an eyebrow.

"A Weapon that goes for a Gem, Gem" Said, Ronaldo, holding it and its flexible nature suddenly made sense. "If we can crack the Gem, even a little bit, the Gem will get destabilised, and they will no longer be fit to fight." it was the best he could do with what he was given.

They all looked at him as the Woman praised him and said. "Very Good, General Fryman. It clear, to us all of that you know a lot about Gems."

"Well, my world is protec-" Ronaldo quickly changed it when he saw the looks. "I meant being taken over by Gems, so I could observe them closely" even when they didn't realise he was there.

Suddenly, a holographic screen appeared before him.

It was a giant Snake person with a male voice.

"All generals, Blue and Yellow Dimond are making their way to Planet Earth. An emergency meeting has been called" He said with a hiss.

"A meeting?" Said, Ronaldo and then his planner, Microdite, appeared in the space.

"General Fryman. I am here to take you to the meeting" She said, having also gotten the memo.

Ronaldo moved his desk, and nobody stopped him, they understood that he was an important person who needed to go.

He followed her out of the room and down the corridor to a pad, she imputed the area code, and they transported from there.

They transported to meet several different tunnels that were different certain shapes and sizes.

He saw people in the same high-level uniform as him, walk past him and into one of the tunnels that fit them.

"General Fryman. This as far as I go" Said, Microdite surprising him. "I am not permitted to go any further."

She was like a Perl if a Gem interacted with her.

Ronaldo got the idea that he was supposed to find a tunnel shape just like him and walk along the lines until he found one that was his body shape if he broke through something.

He entered it and found that it fit him perfectly, the moment he entered, his eyes widened seeing a giant dome-like room with Sun light peering into it, each seat was crafted around the dome and were different shapes and sizes, he saw that a round each seat was a hovering name on it.

He found his seat and the moment he did, the name disappeared, and he was allowed on it, it was like he was sitting on a throne.

He had gone from helping out in his dad's hated shop and being deemed as cray, to sitting on a throne like a god in a week.

So many aliens were present, and he was about to sit through a galaxy-wide space meeting.

He had made it.

Everybody in the room seemed to arrive at different times, and Ronaldo soon found himself sitting next to what could only be a blob in a uniform.

There must have been hundreds of Generals present, but the three giant Snake people by far stood out the most.

Suddenly the dome turned red, and the giant Snake person in the middle said. "Those who haven't managed to make it will be given a memo later."

So that's what the red flash was for. They were closing the doors. Thought Ronaldo.

"So, let's get onto the most pressing issue. Yellow and Blue Dimond have left Homeworld and are now are on Earth" Said, the Snake person and a hologram appeared in front of them all, there four Giant Holograms facing all the ways appeared in the middle.

At the sight of the Diamonds, Ronaldo heard gasp's in the room and Ronaldo finally saw the two that Steven was talking about and who the Crystal Gems feared.

It was the first time, he truly saw what they could do, but Blue Diamonds power could not affect Connie who was wholly human, and they all noted that instantly.

Some people actually took notes.

If Ronaldo went up against her than he would have immunity against her.

They all watched as Gems fought amongst each other and the Diamonds dominated the fight.

The Crystal Gems and Steven who Ronaldo thought were invincible were treated like children in the face of the Diamonds.

This was what they were going up against.

Ronaldo could see that he would be easily sweated away like a fly if he went up against them.

But then they stopped fighting, and Steven woke up to a scene where both Yellow and Blue Diamond looked like they cared.

They talked, and they all heard Yellow, and Blue Dimond call Steven 'Pink' and stopped their assault on the Earth.

It was a miraculous that no gem was shattered and no human died.

"Steven universe, claims to be about love but in the end. He's just another one of them" Said, the snake person on the left. "If he was raised in Homeworld, he would just be another version of Pink Dimond who wanted to destroy a world just because the other Diamonds had done it."

There was a mumble of agreement.

Steven Universe was seriously hated here, Ronaldo could clearly see.

And Ronaldo saw that Steven just stopped the fighting but he also couldn't help but see that if it wasn't for Steven taking on his mother sins with the mixed identity, then the Diamonds wouldn't be on Earth in the first place and they would have sent fleets, instead, to raise hell on Earth.

Steven looked to be talking to two people who committed mass genocide every day as if they were friends.

Ronaldo had heard horror stories from those who fled about what the Diamonds did to their homes.

No wonder, people hated him.

Earth originally was going to be destroyed because of a Diamond that was being looked at its Saviour.

Steven personality was starting to get to Ronaldo as well.

However, suddenly they all noticed something.

The Diamonds and the Crystal Gems were leaving the planet and heading to Homeworld!

"Wait. So... a world where Gems live has just been abandoned by them?" Said, somebody.

"Of course, not," Said, another person. "They will be back."

"My fellow Generals. This is a time to send a very clear message to them" Said, one person. "While their gone, we will blow up everything they have. Their teleportation pads. Their communication. We will take those bubbles that are incased in that room and destroy them."

"YES!" More than fifty people said, liking the idea instantly.

And Ronaldo began to sweat.

They were talking about killing dozens of corrupted Gems that Steven and the Crystal Gems wanted to save.

But then he had to remember, that all those gems that were bubbled were born by sucking the life out of a planet.

They were born from death.

The Gems were the only race in the Galaxy that did that.

So, the Crystal Gems could shove, they're protecting all life message up their ass.

"Yes, we need to take this opportunity to strike where it hurts" Said, somebody.

"But who do we send?' Said, somebody else making the whole room go silent. "The human's they keep as pets, will surely report us if they see something strange to their master's. We are not ready to declare full-blown war just yet. The most important location to blow up, is in that house, near the human city. There would be questions if there is somebody new in the area."

Yes, there certainly would be.

It was a tightly knitted community; they would know if some stranger suddenly showed up or if they duplicated one of their appearances, they would run the risk of running into the original.

"Send me" Suddenly a voice in the dark said, and they all turned to look.

"Send me," Ronaldo said, louder and he suddenly found himself in the middle of the room and in front of hundreds of eyes.

"Wait. Isn't he the human who was granted the title?" somebody whispered.

"I saw him on T.V," somebody else said.

"My name is Ronaldo Fryman, and I am that human that you all saw on T.V. recently," Ronaldo said, stunning them all. "But what the news didn't tell you is that I'm from Beach City. The same City that welcomes the Gems."

There were gasps of shock, in the room when they heard that.

"Most of the civilians there, just think that the Gems protect the town, they don't know what kind of terrible history they have so they welcome them," Said, Ronaldo, getting mumbles. "But before I left, I was just a nobody guy with a blog that only one or two people read. If I go back, nothing would have changed, and I'll be ignored. Send me to Earth, and I'll blow everything sky high, and nobody will know who it was that did it."

And there were undoubtedly talks in the room.

They did have a human General now and what was most convenient was that he was from the city they needed to go to, so he most likely knew the layout of the city.

His nobody persona would do wonders for him, and nobody would ask him what he was doing if they don't care.

"General Fryman. I approve your suggestion" Said, the Giant Snake person to his right.

"I too approval of his suggestion" Said, a general with a lizard for a head.

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

So many I do popped out at once.

"Then it's decided that General Fryman will go down to Earth and carry out the mission" Said, the Giant snake person in the middle making them turn to look at him. "If you succeed General Fryman, you will go down in history as the first person to lunch a successful attack against Gem kind."

"Really!?-I mean." Ronaldo began only to change it and say quickly. "I am honoured to be given such an important mission. For the honour of those who were slain, I will carry out this mission."

They all nodded in approval.

And then he got teleported back to his chair.

And then the boring meeting started and more than a few people were struggling to keep their eyes open, he took notes because he wanted to know everything.

When the meeting was over, his assistant was waiting for him.

"I just received a notification about your mission, General Fryman," She said.

Already?

They certainly work fast.

"I'll make sure to pick up the equipment you will need for this mission" She said, as they walked to a nearby pad. "You're going to need something to stun enemies. You'll going to need something in case you need to signal for help. You go-"

"Microdite, I'm a human going to a human town," Ronaldo said, "If I turn up in a high-tech body suit and weapon, it's going to draw massive attention which I don't want."

"Y-Your right, General Fryman" She said, before saying. "What do you suggest?"

"I need to wear clothes that look similar to my old clothes to give the impression that nothing has changed about me. I've lost weight, so none of my earth clothes fit me anymore" He said, and she typed it down. "Give me a device that can make the bomb's easy to fit into my pocket or bag. Make sure there is a shield around that object just in case I bump into somebody and I don't want it going off" she was stunned as she typed and he continued. "Make sure the timers are set for five minutes. Give me a watch that is set to teleport me out in 15 minutes because that is all I will need to do the job. The watch should also allow me to pass through walls so that I don't have to break in, in case there is an alarm. Give me a space container because I need something to contain and gather's those bubbles, fast. We'll do this mission in broad daylight because humans go to work in broad daylight so there is a decrease in the chance that somebody could be home."

Microdite was more than a little shocked.

She was stunned.

He was so thorough.

Out of the billions on that planet, she was starting to see why he was chosen as a General.

And scene!

Next chapter, Ronaldo return's to Beach city and his presence in hardily noted. He does the Job without hesitation, returning as a Hero while Beach City is shocked by the destruction of Steven home and Steven back on Homeworld can hear the screams of those he bubbled. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
